


Love Like This

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8018074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeonghan really shouldn’t take advantage of Joshua’s kind nature like this, but he can’t help but bask in the love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by: Imagine person A holding out a pocky stick and person B eating it out of A's hand
> 
> Warning: whining, umm thoughts of parental discourse, more melancholy than originally intended, it’s not as fluffy...my bad, developing Jihan

It was finally a rest day from the relentless work of their tour. They were lucky to have some rest before they would be off to the next city. Jeonghan would sleep more but his body decided to rebel and tell him to wake the fuck up. No more sleep for the member who was always sleeping or lying down. His brain wouldn’t allow any more shut eye. Jeonghan only wanted another nap but no, his brain had to be wide awake.

Getting up he threw off his covers and huffed all the way to the living room. He looked around noting the silence. Some of the other members must’ve have left for other pursuits, unlike his pursuit of sleep there’s seemed to be of more active nature as they weren’t around. Jeonghan shuffled into the kitchen looking for snacks. Rifling around the cupboards he saw barely anything.

“Chocolate, sweets, cookies,” he sighed, “where is the salty stuff?” Hearing the shuffling of feet, he turned, “Hoshi, do you know where the other snacks are?”

He shook his head. “Nope. Sorry hyung I think we’re all out. Minus the personal stuff which you know can’t tell about that if I know, otherwise they’ll cut me off from their stash.”

Jeonghan smiled, that sweet devious smile. Well then, he’d just have to persuade Hoshi to spill the whereabouts of the other member’s food stash. “You sure you won’t tell hyung? I’ll replenish their stuff.” Putting a whine into his voice, he said, “Come on tell your angel hyung.”

Hoshi laughed. “Angel? Hyung don’t lie now. We all know otherwise.” He was laughing so hard he had to hold onto the wooden doorway of their kitchen. “Not to mention we all know you wouldn’t go out to buy stuff to put back even if I did tell you.” Hoshi kept laughing, clutching onto the wall like it was his savior.

He would’ve pouted at the accusation if it weren’t the truth. The other members knew of Jeonghan’s notorious habits of trying to get out of joint house work or having the younger members do things for him. Hell he even made Scoups do things for him. Depending on the mood of the member they’d either do it or ignore his request and make Jeonghan do it himself, like he should’ve from the start.

The only one who generally didn’t bother arguing was Joshua. The younger would either smile and shake his head and then do it, or sigh and do it out of resignation. The others had told him countless times that he should make Jeonghan do it but Joshua would always say it was too much of a hassle to argue with Jeonghan.

Arguing never seemed to be high on Joshua’s list of things to do. He accommodated everyone, compromised on plenty of things all to keep the peace generally. Jeonghan noticed a few times though when others argued loudly, Joshua would flinch ever so slightly. He wondered if it his parents argued traumatizing Joshua for life. But Joshua kept mum about his parents; he kept mum about a lot of things really, even if they trained, lived, eat, breathed together for three years now. Shaking his head, Jeonghan put these thoughts to the side. It was Joshua’s business to keep quiet, even if the rest of them were curious on occasion.

As Hoshi’s laughter petered out, the two of them heard the door open. They ducked their heads around the wall and saw Joshua come in.

Toeing off his shoes, Joshua looked up as he put them on the rack. “Oh. Hey. What’s up?”

Jeonghan’s eyes zeroed in on the bag in his hands. “Did you go to the store?”

“Yea. Why?” Joshua asked.

Hoshi shook his head. He knew what Jeonghan would want at this point. He went to his room before he could get embroiled in the wheedling that Jeonghan no doubt spout.

“What’d you get?” Jeonghan smiled. Joshua would be nice and share. The only time he didn’t was when it involved his beloved chocolate.

“Some chips and sweet stuff. Why?” Arching his eyebrows up, Joshua said dryly, “You want some too?”

“Please,” Jeonghan whined. He smiled as Joshua flinched. If there was one thing that Joshua hated the most it was aegyo. It was a double edged sword to use it against him; he’d either ignore you or do what you wanted to get you to stop.

Sighing, Joshua nodded. “Fine. Whatever. I’m eating in my room though and even if I'm sharing, you can’t have it all. Got it?”

Jeonghan nodded. He followed Joshua to his room, noting that it needed to be cleaned and maybe if he wasn’t feeling so lazy later, he’d clean up as a thank you.

They settled down in his mountain of pillows and plushies given by the fans. Jeonghan opened a bag of chips as Joshua booted up his computer, no doubt to run another anime marathon of something he missed while they were abroad. Sinking his head onto Joshua’s shoulder, he tuned out the beginnings of an opening theme, focusing his attention on his borrowed chips.

He ate. After a handful of chips in, Jeonghan wondered if he took advantage of Joshua too often. Other members would offhandedly remark on it as something that was the norm, when it shouldn’t be. If one of them was feeling particularly vicious they’d mention that Jeonghan was a manipulative brat and Joshua should really stop being so damn nice to him all time.

Joshua hardly complained unless the stress build up got to him, another rare occurrence. All he did was smile and look at all of them with such love filled eyes. In a moment of quiet during their talk times, Joshua admitted to being lonely as the only child. And that even if it was hard adapting at first to all of them, he really felt like they were family. Mingyu, Hoshi, and DK all jumped on him that night giving him the biggest and hardest hug they could muster.

Thinking all these thoughts made Jeonghan feel guilty, because he did take advantage a lot. And Joshua never complained, making it a vicious cycle of asking, then feeling guilty.  But seeing those big, sparkly eyes turn his way with such affection calmed down the swirling thoughts of guilt.

Joshua let out a humming noise. “You’re done with one bag already?” He looked down at Jeonghan and then to the bag of chips, which were actually empty.

“Oh. Whoops,” Jeonghan said sheepishly. In his haze of thinking, he ate all the chips mindlessly.

Joshua sighed and shook his head. Smiling at Jeonghan, again with those lovely eyes filled with affection, he asked, “Want some?” He showed Jeonghan a pocky stick.

Jeonghan nodded, and lifted his head slightly to start eating it, straight from Joshua’s hand.

Laughing, Joshua said, “You want me to feed you now too?” He shrugged. “I guess. This way I can control how much you eat.” He moved his free hand to get another stick and popped it into his mouth, eating at it. Finishing up his stick he grabbed another, turned his head, giving Jeonghan another glimpse of that sweet sweet smile and held out the stick for Jeonghan to eat.

He went back to his anime, letting Jeonghan munch away at the stick in this hand. Jeonghan snuggled closer, basking in the open love that Joshua was giving him. Selfish as he might be, he would take advantage of Joshua’s love like this, because Jeonghan himself was just a tad bit in love with him too. In the non-brotherly way. In the way that involved kisses on lips and intimate touching. He’d keep his silence for now until Joshua showed signs of wanting Jeonghan like that too. So for now he’d whine, ask, and manipulate Joshua into those loving pats on the heads, the sweet smiles, and for those eyes that took his breath away to look at him.


End file.
